A Team Sheppard Christmas
by Blueninja33
Summary: Rating because of a couple swear words.Bad title, Good story. TeamShep, McKeller and Christmas Fluff. Merry Christmas!
1. T'was the mission before Christmas

A/N: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be writing 5 more seasons.

Setting/Summary: Takes place after "Brain Storm". I know it's a terrible story title, but I focused on the story itself.

A Team Sheppard Christmas

The Athosians had learned of Christmas from the Lanteans the first year that it had rolled around. It had been difficult to explain the holiday to the Athosians, attempts at describing Santa Clause in particular caused a great amount of confusion. Fortunately, there had been several Christmas movies brought to Atlantis and they did a good enough job at explaining the season and it's traditions.

The Christmas season was a time of joy for everybody on Atlantis. The only exception being one, Rodney McKay. It's not that he disliked Christmas, far from it in fact. Christmas was one of his favorite times of the year, especially on Atlantis. He found the lack of over commercialization to be a great relief. Not to mention the fact that he had actual friends that cared about him to spend it with. This year was even more special to him, he was going to spend it with the woman that he loved—and _she_ loved _him_ back!

Rodney's thoughts of the Christmas season were quickly replaced by the reason that he was not as joyous as the rest of Atlantis when another arrow whizzed past his thigh.

"Sheppard!" Rodney yelled to the man running ahead of him.

"What?" John Sheppard shouted over his shoulder to Rodney.

"If I get shot in the ass again….because of you.…right before Christmas.…I swear…….I swear…….I'll……I'll," Rodney began, gasping for breath as he ran. The thought of getting into better shape briefly entered his mind, very briefly.

"You'll what? Not be able to sit down properly for a week? That was one of the funniest weeks I can remember!" John shouted, stealing a glance back at Rodney as he heard his teammate's exhaustion. Thoughts of ordering McKay to begin a tri-weekly workout routine entered his head.

"Oh!...Haha…..You wouldn't be……..be laughing if…………if it………happened to you!.....I….I swear……you are…….are the most…." Rodney began his retaliation.

"Besides, how was I supposed to know I wasn't allowed to kiss the beautiful priestess back!" John quickly added.

"Perhaps we can talk about this once we meet up with Ronon and Lorne's team at the Gate of the Ancestors." Teyla interrupted.

The three of them had gone to meet with a village they had found out about in the Ancient database. The village was only about five miles from the gate; the database indicated that the people here had great potential as trade partners. Mr. Woolsey decided to send Sheppard's team to make first contact on behalf of Atlantis. He had also sent Lorne's team as backup, because the database also indicated that the village's religion did not allow firearms. To that extent Sheppard's Team minus Ronon, who would not leave his blaster behind and stayed with Lorne's team, went to the village without their guns to begin trade talks. Everything had gone well until a certain beautiful priestess has come to give her special…blessing to the Atlantis team. They were now running for their lives while being chased down by angry villagers…..again.

"Ronon!" John shouted into is comm, "Where are you!?"

Suddenly a red burst of light shot past Sheppard's team and hit the ground in front of where the pursuing villagers were.

"I'm here." Ronon replied over his comm. "What'd McKay say this time?" he fired several more shots until the villagers had stopped and were maintaining a safe distance.

"What?" McKay replied, still quite out of breath and gasping for air, "It...wasn't….me….It….Kirk…..fault." McKay emphasized the point by waving in the general direction of the Lieutenant Colonel before collapsing to the ground.

"Come on McKay. We gotta move." John said as he picked Rodney up by the vest, leading him up the hill that separated them from the Stargate, while keeping an eye on the villagers.

"I know….just….five minutes….please…then I'll…..hey…….hey…….ok…..O.K…..I'm Good!" He actually was able to walk by himself by the time they had reached the top of the hill. By the time Sheppard's team was at the top of the hill Lorne and one Marine had caught up with Ronon. Sheppard could see that Lorne had left two marines by the gate.

"Colonel, are you guys alright?" Lorne directed his question to Sheppard while keeping his eyes, and a P90, trained on the villagers.

"Yeah, thanks. I don't think we have to worry about them for now. But I doubt that we should expect a Christmas card from them." John answered. Once they saw the mob turn back and return to their village the teams headed back to the gate.

"So," Ronon began "this was Sheppard's fault?" He turned to John and asked, "What was her name?"

John looked at Ronon and began to reply "How come you people automatically assume a woman had something to do with it whenever I'm involved."

To this John only received the same look from everyone. It translated to 'Who are you trying to fool?'

"Delphilia." Rodney stated. When he received a confused look from Lorne and Ronon he rolled his eyes and said, "Her name. It was Delphilia. She's their High Priestess."

Ronon smirked at this.

"Hmm. Blonde?" Lorne asked

"Her hair was red actually." Came Teyla's response.

"Really? Nice change of pace for you Colonel." Lorne replied, slapping Sheppard on the back. He quickly moved away at the look he received back from Sheppard and began to dial the gate back to Atlantis.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Sheppard said to his team.

"Not so Bad! Are you crazy! I could have gotten killed! Or shot in the ass again!" McKay cried out.

"Well you didn't. So just, chill. I'll get you an extra serving of Christmas dinner O.k." Sheppard wanted to stop any rant that might have been on its way from the scientist.

The gate activated, with its trademark *ka-woosh*, and they got permission to return home.

"Yes, you will." Rodney seemed placated with the promise of more food from what he considered to be one of the few good meals of the year.

Back on Atlantis the Team gave their de-briefing to Mr. Woolsey and were dismissed. He fortunately seemed to be in the Christmas spirit and didn't lecture them for very long.

"So tomorrow's Christmas eve," Sheppard said to his team as they walked out of Mr. Woolsey's office, "Is everybody ready for the gift exchange?"

"Yes. I am very excited that Mr. Woolsey had the teams do this this year. I can only hope that it will be…different from last year's Secret Santa even." Teyla replied remembering the travesty that was last year's event.{A/N:Read any Christmas Secret Santa Fanfiction from last year and choose your favorite to be part of this storyline. This story's reader interactive!(but only for this part. Haha)}

"I'll meet up with you guys for dinner." Ronon said, then turned and headed back into the gate room. He walked up the stairs and stood in front of Chuck. Seeing Ronon, Chuck waved over the other Gate Techs.

"O.k., so who and why?" Chuck quietly asked Ronon. The other techs leaned in awaiting Ronon's reply.

Ronon smirked and said, "Sheppard."

This got several "yes"s and several "no's" from the Techs.

Ronon's continued with, "High Priestess."

"No!" "I should have picked that one" "What do women see in him?" Were some of the responses from the Gate Techs.

Chuck, however, was extremely happy. "Yes! Hahaha! You heard the man! Now pay up!" Chuck continued to laugh as the other tech handed him his winning from the betting pool. This was a favorite pastime of the Gate Techs, betting on which of Sheppard's team would cause a problem next, and what the reason would be.

Ronon continued to smirk as he left the gate room. Back on Sateda, that kind of betting would never have been tolerated. He knew he should be worried, that everyone expected their team to get into so much trouble, but he wasn't. This was his team, his new family. They'd gone through a lot together, and he was going to make sure they keep coming back.

**A/N: This started as a quick back-story but turned into the "adventure/action" chapter of the story. The next chapter will be nothing but a big Teamshep Fic, and McKeller. The Gift exchange idea came to me, because it seemed like a more controlled version of the common Secret Santa fic. This first version is un-Beta'd because I wanted it to be up before Christmas. I'll have the next chapter up before Santa starts his rounds. :)**** Hope you enjoy! Love reviews!!!!**


	2. Gift Exchange

As part of an effort to keep morale in Atlantis high, it was decided the first year that Christmas, along with several other main celebrations and holidays, would be celebrated. In previous years a large, base wide Secret Santa event was carried out. However, due to several complains from the staff this year Mr. Woolsey was trying something new. He called it the Gift Exchange. It was similar to the Secret Santa in that people had to draw names to get gift for a person, but the names were limited to the teams that a person belonged to. Also, as a team, each team had to get something for another team or group in Atlantis. The teams and groups, such as medical team, Jumper repair crew, or Gate Techs were listed on a large bulletin board that had been placed in the Mess hall and each team would sign up for another group. This way no one got more than one thing and no one got nothing. The list also went up two months before Christmas to allow each team time to think up a gift and have the Daedalus deliver them.

Ronon and Rodney had drawn each other's names, leaving John with Teyla and vice versa. Sheppard's team had decided to have their team get something for the "Department Heads" and since their team had two of the three Department heads in it, they would just get something for Mr. Woolsey. They had originally thought this to be a very difficult task until Rodney had discovered a new room in Atlantis about a month back. It turned out to be more or less of a high end craft shop. It held dozens of machines for sculpting and carving laser work; it even had a working machine to make new stain glass windows.

"This device is amazing," Rodney began explaining to his team, "You insert broken crystals into this end and the machine grinds them to dust and puts them back together into the shape that you need to have them in to carve them with this attached precision laser. It's basically a way for them to recycle the crystals that they couldn't fix. They could make templates for new crystals or turn it into a work of art. It's simply amazing!"

Getting a sudden though, John asked, "Rodney, do you think we could make something for Woolsey with this? Like a, um, oh! I got it. Let's have this thing make him a scale replica of Atlantis! It'd look great on his desk or room or wherever."

"John, that is a wonderful idea. I am sure that he would be very pleased with it." Teyla looked excited about the idea. Thinking up a special gift for Mr. Woolsey had proven to be rather difficult. They all agreed to have McKay be in charge of programming the machine for the project.

Rodney was walking from the mess hall, quite full and happy with the extra helping that Sheppard had promised him, to his quarters. The team had split up after dinner. They had first given Woolsey his present. He had unwrapped the gift and looked at it with sheer awe and happiness. It was obvious that he was not accustomed to receiving gifts, not very personal ones at least. They had next headed off to their rooms to get the gifts for each other and were going to meet back up at another room to do their gift exchange. Rodney couldn't stop smiling. He had drawn Ronon's name, but he had gone on to make something for each team member. He normally wouldn't have gone so far out of his way, but tonight was going to be special. He was going to propose to Jennifer when she met up with his team after her medical team had done their gift exchange. He was so happy that he couldn't help but make something for everybody.

He had been struggling with this decision for months. It was finally John that had helped him with getting up the nerve to commit.

_90 days ago_

_Rodney walked into Sheppard's room and began pacing nervously._

"_So," John apprehensively said, "You said that there was something important that you needed to talk to me about?" He was worried, Rodney had practically begged him to hear him out, in private, and that whatever he said would be held in complete secrecy. He had no idea what this could be about._

_Rodney stopped pacing to look up at john, then continued to pace as he talked._

"_Yes. I um, well….how to put this. Um, I, ah, lately have been feeling, no no no. O.K. I'm dating Jennifer. I like her. I love her. She loves me. I don't know what she could see in me. But she swears she loves me despite all my faults that I point out. Just the other day in fact I was-"_

"_McKay. Focus." John interrupted, hopefully steering his friend back on track to what he wanted to say._

"_Oh. Right. Sorry." Rodney took a deep breath, looked at John and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "I wanted to know how I should go about this." He opened the box to reveal a ring with a diamond on it and just looked at John as if he held the answers to all of life's problems._

_John looked at the ring, looked at Rodney and looked at the ring again. It took a second, but when it clicked Sheppard eyes, large as dinner plates, whipped up to Rodney and he asked, "You're going to ask her?"_

"_Yes. I want to." Rodney sheepishly replied. He suddenly looked at John scared and asked "Why? Is it a bad idea? Oh my God. You know something. I should have known better. It's obviously too soon. I'm no good at this….." he kept ranting to himself as he made his way to the door. John quickly got in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders, cutting off his rant._

"_McKay, she'll say yes." John told the adorkable physicist. Rodney looked at John and a smile slowly spread across his face._

"_Really?" Was all that Rodney managed to say._

_John laughed and answered "She'd have to be crazy to say no. And I know that she is in fact quite sane. Now, I believe a drink is in order."_

"_What? Oh, Yes. Definitely." Rodney responded as he and Sheppard relaxed and downed a half bottle of scotch together as they talked about the When, Where and How of Rodney's proposal._

Finally getting the last present for his team into the room he sat down and waited for them with a smile. After about one minute of that he got nervous about how they'd each like their gift and began to pace. John and Teyla arrived together first each holding a brightly wrapped gift: John's small and Teyla's was rather large. Ronon came in about a minute behind them, his gift also brightly and crudely wrapped. He tried his best, but his gift was an odd shape.

They pulled chairs together and sat in and circle.

Teyla looked at her team and asked, "Who would like to go first?"

McKay quickly stood up and said, "I'll go first. And then after each person if that's o.k." He clarified that he had made a gift for each of them when he received puzzled looks.

"Rodney, that is most gracious of you." Teyla told him with a warm smile on her face. It was the kind of look that made Rodney want to blush ,stand with his hand behind his back and say 'Aw shucks Teyla.' However, he only blushed.

Rodney felt that he needed to explain his generosity for some reason. "Yes, well I had that leg cast for a while last month so I had a lot of time to work on things while you guys were off world. Anyway," he reached behind him and grabbed Ronon's gift, "here you go big guy. Merry Christmas."

Ronon took the gift from Rodney and gave the physicist a smile and said, "Thank you." He held the package for a moment before tearing the paper open in one swift, efficient movement. He was holding a gun holster. As he looked at it he realized that it wasn't any gun holster, it was a near perfect replica of the one he used for his blaster. He had been meaning to find a new holster for himself. His current one was close to falling apart.

"Where'd you get this?" Ronon asked McKay

"Oh, um I actually, um, made it myself." Rodney answered while studying his feet, "I know it's probably not that good, but I know that you've been needing a new one so if you just use that till you find an actual good one I'll understand."

Ronon looked at McKay for a second before standing up and saying, "This is great. It's actually better than my old one." Rodney quickly looked up at Ronon in surprise but before he could say anything he was trapped in a Satedan bear hug. Setting Rodney back down he grabbed his gift for him, looked at Rodney and said, "Stop selling yourself short. Merry Christmas," and he tossed the gift to Rodney.

Rodney looked at the present in his lap. It felt like a gun had been wrapped up. Tilting his head at a slight angle he began to open the gift. His eyes shot open and he gasped when he saw what was inside.

Seeing what it was Sheppard looked at Ronon and proclaimed, "That is so not fair! I've been begging you for one since you got here!"

Ronon laughed and said to Sheppard, "Yeah, but he needs it to protect himself. You don't. If you want one I'll give you the trader's name, but he only trades these for hides of Gelnork Swamp Guardians."

"You mean that Siber-toothed tiger-bear thing from P9H-445? Last time we ran into one our guns barely even penetrated it's skin! Even your super blaster barely hurt it." John looked like he had had his wings taken away from him.

Rodney finally tore his eyes away from his new side arm, stood up and gave the Satedan a hug.

Looking at John, who was still pouting like a little boy, he looked at Teyla as she reached for her gift before he quickly grabbed his gift for John and threw it into his lap first. Teyla looked puzzled by this but seemed reassured when Rodney said to her, "Trust me, he should open this first."

John, still with his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip stuck out, looked at the gift in his lap. Then he looked at Rodney's new blaster, then to Ronon-who was currently putting on the holster that Mckay had given him-and them looked back at the gift. With a sigh he opened it. It was a stunner. A stunner with obvious modifications to it. Holding it up he looked to Rodney for an explanation.

"It's more or less this," McKay answered holding up his own blaster, "I modified this stunner to also have a kind of overload function to it. When you push the red button on the side, the stunner will start to gather about 5 times the normal amount of energy needed for a stun blast. The next shot it will fire will be like the charged shot from a Covenant Plasma pistol from Halo. It doesn't do the cool down thing after each shot either, but it does take it about 1.5 second to charge each shot."

John again looked down to the stunner, no-'energy pistol' he renamed it in his mind- and a smirk started to form.

Seeing his reaction Rodney added, "I estimate that your charged shot should be about 50% stronger than Ronon's, well I guess 'our' blasters do."

Johns face lit up in a grin as he stood up to also give McKay a bear hug. "McKay you are a GENIUS! This is awesome!"

"Yes well, I just gave it to you now so that you wouldn't be pouting about the blasters still for Teyla's gift." McKay explained as he sat back down. Looking at Teyla he received another warm smile and a nod of her head in thanks.

Standing up and placing a rather large box in front of John, Teyla placed her forehead again John's and said, "Merry Christmas John," before returning to her seat.

John tore into the paper and took the lid off the box to reveal a guitar case. Looking at the gift John looked to Teyla and said, "Thanks Teyla! This is a great case."

"But there is more John." Teyla replied quickly, gesturing toward the guitar case.

John reached into the box and lifted up the case. It was heavy, he knew a guitar was inside. He opened the case to reveal a beautiful Martin, D-35 Custom black guitar. He recognized it as the kind that Johnny Cash played. His eyes were drawn to a signature on the side. It read "J. Cash." John's breath escaped him. He was holding a guitar autographed by Johnny cash himself.

Looking to Teyla he managed to get out, "How?...Where?"

Teyla hesitantly answered, "It was on something called, um e-Bay I believe. Major Lorne showed it to me when I was on Earth several weeks ago. I was able to purchase it with most of the funds in the Earth account that the IOA had set up for me."

"This is amazing," John still held the guitar like it was a priceless artifact. He looked at Teyla and gave her his best smile. "Thank you."

Relieved that he liked the gift Teyla let out a breath that she did not realize she had been holding. She looked back up to John to see him holding out his box to her. Taking it from him, with a nod of her head, she placed it on her lap and began to delicately open it. She looked over to John again to see that he had placed his guitar back into it's case and had set his blaster in the box next to it. Returning her attention to the box, she removed the paper and looked at the jewelry box that was in her lap. She could not stop the smile from coming to her lips as she opened it. There was a beautiful copper bracelet within, it had and ornate weaving pattern that went around the wearer's wrist and on the top of it there were three carved Sapphires that fit into the openings that the pattern left. There was an innate rustic beauty to it, and the color of the bracelet complimented her skin tone. Looking to John she smiled brightly at him, "Thank you John," she said as she placed it on her wrist.

"Hehe, well I know it's not jewelry but, I hope you like them," Rodney said has he handed her his gift, "Merry Christmas."

He handed her a long box. She was delicate in the opening this package just as she was with John's. After removing the wrapping and opening the box she saw before her two very interesting looking metal banto sticks. They had several wires running the length of the attacking part and each one had a long trigger-like button on the handle.

"I know they're not wood, but I tried to get them to feel about the same as much as I could. They're each about fifth of a pound heavier that a normal banto stick, but these are very special. Hold one up and press the button." Rodney explained from beside her.

Picking one up, she could feel the slight extra weight. It shouldn't be a problem to be able to swing these like her normal ones. She found the button with her index finger and pressed it. Blue streaks shot up the length of the Banto from the hilt to the tip. Slightly shocked from this display she removed her finger from the button and the lights returned to the hilt. She looked to McKay with a confused expression.

With a smug look on his face he held out his hand, and she passed him the stick. Clearing his throat he said, "I've placed the energy cell from a stunner into the handle of this banto. While the trigger is held down a constant energy stream is maintained in the 'business' end of the stick. This is effectively the most powerful stun baton ever made. Anything that makes contact with the energy will receive the standard shock from a stunner blast in addition to whatever force of the stick that they are hit with."

Ronon raised an eyebrow, "Like Star Wars?"

"Not quite like a Lightsaber, but similar enough for comparison I suppose. Now, not that I think that you can't handle yourself with a normal banto, heck I've seen you fight, but I just figured that this could help level the field a bit."

Teyla smiled at Rodney, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you would not trust me with such a skillfully made weapon such as this if you did not trust me to be able to use it. Thank you very much Rodney." She ended with a forehead touch to Rodney, making him blush again. Sitting back down she thought of the possibilities that these new bantos held. She could already almost knock out a wraith with a normal strike to the head, but with these…smiling, she realized that she could now quite confidently hold her own against an unarmed Wraith.

With the gift giving now over, the team sat, talked and admired both their own and each other's presents. Several minutes later Jennifer arrived. After kissing Rodney Merry Christmas, she began to admire everyone's presents. Pulling Rodney off to the side, John told him, "It's show time pal. You can do this. Go get her."

Nodding, but looking quite nervous Rodney walked back over to Jennifer. As he was about to start talking to her, he was interrupted by Teyla welcoming Mr. Woolsey.

"Mr. Woolsey! Merry Christmas. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Looking slightly awkward he replied, "Um, no. I do not have any particular celebration plans for tonight."

Walking over and slapping him on the shoulder Ronon said, "Well, why don't you hang out with us? It's Christmas."

Raising a hand and shaking his head he replied, "No, no. I wouldn't want to intrude. I just-"

"Mr. Woolsey…Richard, " Teyla interrupted, "we would be honored if you joined us."

Looking around and seeing everyone smile and nod he couldn't help but smile back and accept the invitation, "Alright….thank you."

"So Mr. Wool…Richard, what did you say you came down here for?" John asked, gesturing to the folder that Mr. Woolsey had come in with.

"Oh! Right well, this is my present to you. Well, your team actually, and Dr. Keller if she wishes of course. I doubt you'll find it hard to believe, but you're the closest I have to friends in either galaxy. So, I chose your team as the recipients of my Gift Exchange...gift." Seeming to be disappointed with the use of words he handed the folder to John. "This is your next assignment."

This drew far from happy looks from everybody in the room. Not wanting them to get the wrong idea, or kick him out, he quickly followed with "Allow me to explain. I know the all rules concerning everything about the Atlantis project. It's my job. As such I also know of many loopholes to these rules. One such being , " he motioned toward the folder, "if the head of the expedition, the chief psychologist and a doctor all agree that it is in the best interest, both psychologically and physically, of the people in question, then they are allowed to have whatever leave deemed needed. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I believe that you all deserve one month leave on Earth."

No one said anything for a while. Slowly smiles crept onto everyone's faces.

John had to be sure that he was hearing everything correctly. "Are you serious?"

"Quite serious. This leave won't even count against your two weeks per year." Mr. Woolsey replied with a smile on his face. He was almost attacked by handshakes and thanks-you's from the team.

The team, plus Richard and Jennifer began to socialize and talk about the Gift Exchange program and other things. Several minutes into this John caught Rodney's eye and mouthed 'Do It!' Rodney quickly nodded and walked up to Jennifer with her present.

"Jennifer? Um, I got you a little something also." Rodney said looking at her present.

"Oh, Rodney! Thank you!" Jennifer bubbled with happiness as she took the present from him and read the card out loud.

_My dearest Jennifer,_

_As anyone who's known me for long knows, I'm not very good with words. So I'll let this present do the talking for me._

_With all my heart_

_-Rodney_

Looking bad to Rodney and giving him a quick but tender kiss, she then began opening the present as Rodney looked on. When she opened the box her eyes flew over the gift at first in mild confusion, but that was quickly replaced with shock. She gasped, and both hands flew to her mouth as she turned a bewildered look to Rodney. Everyone else had grown silent, not sure what was going on, with the exception of John Sheppard who sat with a large grin on his face. He knew that the box contained only a single sheet of paper that read : "Will you marry me?"

As Jennifer looked at Rodney he held up, with very shaky hands, the box with the ring in it. She looked to the ring and back to Rodney. As tears formed in her eyes she breathed a quick, "Yes."

Eyes lighting up Rodney couldn't help but ask "R-Really?"

Jennifer only nodded her head before launching herself into his arms and his kiss.

The rest of the team and Richard offered the new fiancées there congratulations and wishes for a happy life together. They stayed and talked together and laughed and told stories well into the night. At one point, John Sheppard ran through a checklist in his mind: Autographed Johnny Cash guitar, energy pistol, one month leave on Earth and my best friend's getting married. For so many years he had been without any true family to celebrate Christmas with, but now he had family in spades. Looking around at everyone enjoying themselves, even Mr. Woolsey who was recounting tales from his very devious college days, John came to a simple conclusion in his mind. _This was the best Christmas of his life._

At one point in the night Rodney asked John to be his best man at the wedding and he agreed. The next morning Mr. Woolsey made the announcement of Rodney's and Jennifer's engagement over the city P.A. and a party was thrown for them in the mess hall with the many leftovers from Christmas dinner. Chuck even made a good deal of money in the betting pool of when Rodney would propose to Jennifer.

Yes indeed, Christmas was a joyous time in Atlantis.

**A/N: Well that's it. For now. I'm not too happy with the proposal scene. I was a little rushed in finishing this, and for that I appologise. Please remember that this is the un-beta'd version. I will repost the chapters as I get them beta'd. I always love reviews and suggestions! Merry Christmas everybody!**


End file.
